


Mauling for Manuel (Maybe)

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Berni finds out that his #1 goalkeeper is being courted by a short Spaniard of Brazilian descent. He gives said Spaniard a stern warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting for the Perfect Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823928) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> This is the first fic I know of featuring Berni, the beloved FC Bayern mascot. I hope to write a fic with him and Emma someday, but I can't quite think of a plot.
> 
> Go read the work that inspired this! And go read other Janie94 stories!

Berni was happily skipping down the hallway when he heard squeals and applause coming from the locker room. He ran inside and waved his arms around so someone would notice him.

"Berni!" That someone was Thomas. "Thiago asked out Manuel! Isn't that wonderful?"

Manuel? The #1 goalkeeper? Dating?!?! Setting himself up for possible heartbreak from a teammate?!?! No, this wasn't wonderful. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

The room fell silent. Everyone turned to face the bear, who pointed to the new couple and beckoned. They obediently walked over. "Berni, be reasonable," said Manuel. "I really like Thiago, I promise."

Berni pointed to the bench, and Manuel sat down. Thiago was left facing the bear. "H-hi, Berni. Fancy seeing you here."

Berni glared before pounding his chest. Thiago nodded. "You are Bayern through and through." The bear pointed to Manuel and pounded some more. "Manuel is critical to Bayern." Berni formed a heart with his fingers and showed it to Manuel. "You love Manuel." Berni pointed to Thiago, pantomimed crying while pointing to Manuel, and punched his fist into his paw. "If I make Manuel sad, I'll have to deal with your wrath?" Berni nodded and pounded his chest. "And with the wrath of Bayern. Got it."

His message delivered, Berni gave Thiago a bear hug, then shoved him onto Manuel's lap and blew kisses to them. Thomas understood right away: "Kiss! Kiss!"

They obliged, and Berni joined the applause. He somehow doubted he'd need to make good on his threat, but he'd continue his gym workouts just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and suggestions regarding future mascot fics greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
